


I make good coffee, don't I?

by AugustInk (inkingink)



Series: Akakuro Week 2015 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkingink/pseuds/AugustInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This could have all been avoided</p>
            </blockquote>





	I make good coffee, don't I?

Kuroko had observed his redheaded boyfriend sway and zone out for the last five hours. His face was flushed and breathing was slightly labored. Kuroko felt his temperature while Akashi read his novel. It was hot enough to make Kuroko retracted his hand as if he were burned  When he first mentioned his concerns, he was met with “I feel fine, Tetsuya.” So now he watches Akashi hold his head as he did laundry.

 

It was when Akashi walks into a closed door that Kuroko decided to take matters into his own hands.

 

“Would you make some coffee, Sei?” Kuroko started up the coffee maker and turned towards the medicine cabinet.

 

“That would be lovely.” Akashi tilted his head back and rested his eyes.

 

Arctic orbs bounced between the cup and his boyfriend as he squinted at the label. I can’t see all the recommended dosages in this lighting-

 

Akashi shifts in his seat. Kuroko flinches and pours one of the amounts into the cup and burying it in French Vanilla coffee. He sturred in some sugar and creamer before handing it off to his boyfriend.

 

“Thank you, love.” Akashi blows softly onto the steaming liquid. He cradles the cup in his hand before taking a sip.

 

“Hmm, did you change the bend? It takes a bit different.” The cup sits obediently on the cocktail table in front of him. Kuroko plopped next him and picked up his own reading.

 

About half an hour later, Akashi is snoring against the arm of the couch. Kuroko gives an experimental poke, but he doesn’t move. Perhaps I put too much in his coffee?

 

He takes away the books and sets them on the counter. I didn’t think I’d get this far. Kuroko taps his chin in thought. Pulling Akashi onto his back, he unstabling transports him to their bed via piggyback. It’s hard not to just drop his stubborn fool into the comforters. No, he tucks him in and kisses his forehead and and settled in beside him.

 

Akashi woke up feeling like better than he was yesterday. Kuroko laid snoring quietly between his chest and arm and had slung an arm across his chest. Unfortunately, they both had work to attend.

 

“Tetsuya, its time to wake up. We have work today.” He tried to slip from the sky-haired man, but was caught by another arm wrapping around his waist.

 

“I called you in.” Kuroko’s voice was muffled to his boyfriend’s chest.

“And why would you do that?”

 

“Because you are sick.” Kuroko pulled the comforter over his head, hiding. Akashi sighs, There’s no winning against him at this point.

 

“Wait, when did I fall asleep? And wasn’t I on the couch?”

 

“Akashi-kun was heavier than i anticipated.” The redhead tries his hardest to keep his laughs in,but Kuroko can feeling him shaking. The sky haired college student uncovers himself and sends a glare.

 

“Ah, that reminds me… Seijuurou hasn’t ate in some time…” Untangle himself and makes a break for the door, but Akashi catches the back of Kuroko’s night shirt and pulls him into his lap.

 

“As make as I absolutely love your cooking, I do wish to get better, not to relapse.” Akashi nuzzled into Kuroko’s neck.

 

“I’m slightly offended, Sei-kun. I make good coffee, don’t I?”

 

“That reminds me… How did I fall asleep so fast?” Kuroko muscles tensed up. “Probably because you were exhausted from your fever.”

 

“I remember the funny taste in the coffee. You didn’t do anything, did you?”

 

Kuroko hugged the redhead and run his fingers through his hair. “ I may have… incidentally added Nyquil…”

 

He pulled back and held his boyfriend’s face in his hands. “ But it was poorly light where i was reading the label and then you started moving so i thought ‘Well, better some than none’ and I don’t know how much I gave you and-”

 

“I knew you spiked the coffee.” Akashi confessed

 

“Oh, don’t say ‘spike’ you make it sound like it was so- You knew?”

 

“Yes, I knew that you had added medicine to my drink.” Akashi rubbed little circles on his arm.

 

“And you drank it.” A nod. “Why?” Seijuurou  began to pat down the wild bedhead before him, as if he wasn’t being interrogated when he should be the one interterrogating-

 

“Because my sweet boyfriend was worried about my health enough to risk spik- I mean, slipping medicine into my drink “without” my knowing, despite the possible consequences.”

 

Kuroko stretch his cheeks in his hands.

 

“Then why didn't you take the medicine yourself instead my drugging you?”

 

“Ahh wooda habb don so ebentually. (I would have done so eventually)” Akashi tugs on Kuroko’s wrist, requesting mercy on his face.

 

He release Akashi’s face and crawled back under the comforter.

 

“Unbelieveable.”

* * *

 

Extras

-Kuroko is a college student

-Akashi like 4 years older

-Akashi likes to watch Kuroko fuss over him

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> How much do i love akakuro? enough to use sleeping hours and push off work to work for everyday. ( im sorry just very tired)


End file.
